Full Metal AlchemistRomance Blossoms
by Symfora
Summary: Edward Elric realizes he has feelings for Riza Hawkeye. Hawkeye's younger sister that no one ever knew about is introduced, and she knows a new kind of alchemy.


The soft yipping of a dog and the laughter of a woman met Edward Elrics ears as he walked down well worn path. He didn't recognize the laughter, but if he didn't know better he would say the dog sounded an awful lot like Lt. Hawkeye's dog. Shrugging slightly he continued to walk, until he heard her voice. Peeking around a tree that stood in his line of view Ed saw Lt. Riza Hawkeye laying on the ground with the dog licking her face. Blinking his eyes rapidly he looked away and then back, wondering if he was going crazy, this was not something he would ever even imagine her doing. It just wasn't the kind of person she seemed to be.

Riza laughed as the dog licked her face, squirming around on the ground she pushed him off of her. "Alright, enough of that boy." She smiled and scratched his head, then leaned back against a tree. Her arms behind her head, her gaze shifted to the sky and her thoughts began to wander off of their own accord. Moving from one thing to the next until the image of the blonde haired boy popped into her head, then they stopped on him. The kid had sure as hell been through a lot of shit, and she was shocked that he'd made it through half of the stuff alive. He wasn't so much a kid anymore though, he was full grown, 19 years old, and pretty damn good-looking if she might say so herself. Woah. Hold the phone, where'd that come from. Ah who's she kiddin' she's always looked at Edward Elric the same way.

Ed couldn't help but smile as he watched Riza Hawkeye, the faint smile that played across her lips made him wonder what she was thinking about. Then his eyes trailed downwards. Her breasts were definately nice and he could only imagine what they looked like bare. Mustang was definately right, someone needed to get this woman in a skirt. Her figure was perfect for it, and all the guys would most definately drool. Not that that was something he wanted, he didn't like when other people drooled over the chicks that he liked. He suddenly found himself wondering what it would be like to hear her moaning, and him being the cause of those sounds. Picturing her naked body pinned underneath of his as he thrust into her, her hips lifting to meet each one of those thrusts and her begging for more. God he needed to stop thinking like that, he could already feel himself getting aroused, and that wouldn't do him any good.

Riza looked up, getting the feeling she was being watched and spotted the same person she'd just been daydreaming about. Blushing slightly she got to her feet quickly and waved him over. "Elric. Come over here for a moment."

Shaking his head to rid it of the previous thoughts Ed was somewhat shocked when he heard her calling him over. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked over to where she was now standing. There was no way she would ever like him, he was way too young for her. Even now that he had real limbs back. "Lt. Hawkeye?" He nodded his head to her in a respectful manner. Since he was no longer a state alchemist, and neither was she he didn't have to salute her, and shouldn't really have been calling her Lt.

Riza shook her head at Edwards formalness. Damn. She should know he would never feel the same way she felt about him, besides he had that blonde bimbo, what was her name, oh yeah, Winry. "No need to be so formal Edward, neither of us are state alchemists anymore. And don't let anyone catch you calling me Lt. You could get in trouble for it." He simply nodded at her comment and mumbled an apology. She actually let herself laugh at that. "No need for apologies Ed. So how are you now that you're not chasing after that stone?"

Ed shuffled his feet on the ground, he was trying not to look at her because he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to look away. "Good. Glad that Al got his body back and I got my arm and leg back."He sighed slightly and forced his gaze upwards, looking at her face. She nodded and actually smiled at him. "Yeah. I'll bet on that one. It must be nice." She paused for a moment, then started again as if just remembering someone. "Hey are you really busy right now?" He shook his head. "Good. There's someone I want you to meet. Come on." Edward raised his eyebrows quizically, but started off after her.

"Arien!?" Riza called out, as though looking for a person. "Riza? Is that you?" A voice not completely unlike Riza's called out. "Yes it's me, now get your ass out here. I have someone that I want you to meet." Arien grumbled and made her way to the place that she heard Riza's voice coming from. Her long blonde hair hung loosely about her shoulders, her brown optics glinting in the light of the sun. She was dressed in a longsleeve, button up, white shirt, and a black skirt that came a few inches above her knees. Straightening out her clothing she stood to her full hight and looked first at Riza, and then at Edward. "Well. Here I am. I still don't like this whole dressing up thing Riza, you know I don't like skirts. I'd rather be in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and practicing my alchemy then dressed up like some bimbo and going around to meet a bunch of people that I have no clue who they are." Ed cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Yes, Arien I know, but I wanted you to meet a few people, and it would be best if you looked presentable, and not like a bum. I'd rather people know I take care of my little sister, than think I don't care that she looks like a homless person." Ed made a sound of confusion at this and brought Riza's attention back to him. "Ah. Right. Edward, this is my younger sister Arien. Arien, this is Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." Arien's eyes widened at that and she leaped forward to shake his hand eagerly. "I can't believe it. You're really the Full Metal Alchemist?! Oh my God. This is so cool. I didn't know you'd be so...errr...well that is to say the stories I heard about you said you had an automail leg and arm." That brought a chuckle from Ed and he shook his head. "I used to have an automail arm and leg, but I have real, solid flesh limbs now. My brother Alphonse, I don't know if you heard of him or not, got his body back now too, and is no longer a giant suit of armor."

"Wow. That's awesome. Yeah I heard that the Full Metal Alchemist had a brother who was a suit of armor. It's good that you were both able to get your bodys back to normal though. Man. I still can't believe I'm meeting the Full Metal Alchemist in person." Arien kept going on about this for a few more minutes before ed interrupted her. "You said you practice alchemy. What kind of alchemy do you do?" Her face turned red and she rubbed her neck nervously. "Well I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you, because from what I hear no one has ever been known to do the kind of alchemy I do, so I guess I'll just show you. Is that okay, Riza?" Once she got a nod of approval from her older sister Arien withdrew a gauntlet from her pocket, it had an alchemy symbol on it that was not like any that Edward had ever seen before. Pulling the gauntlet onto her hand she smiled and stepped back a little, snapping her fingers, much in the way Mustang did to use his flame alchemy. A stream of water shot out of her fingers, but didn't hit the ground. Waving her hand in a few quick motions she had the water in the shape of a rearing horse. Taking two steps forward Arien blew on the water, much like someone might if they were trying to cool something off.

The water froze in mid air, making the rearing horse a statue of ice. Edwards eyes were wide, and his mouth hanging open as he stared at the ice statue. Riza couldn't help herself and lifted a finger to close his mouth. "Didn't want you too catch too many flies." She said in response to the look he gave her afterwards. 


End file.
